


sweater weather

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi loves Tobirama's hoodies and he'll not give them back.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble which came to my mind after talking about stealing hoodies on the Kakashi Lounge discord server. 
> 
> _Take care of your teeth and all that._

Rain was drowning the streets around them, and the world was just one big blur of grey colors. Kakashi watched some laughing kids jumping through puddles on the sidewalk, a small smile making its way on his face. His worn-out sneakers were soaked, and his socks were as wet as if he was the one entertaining himself with hopping into puddles.

He squeezed the fingers of his boyfriend, which were currently intertwined with his own and the smile on his face just got bigger as he heard Tobirama lowly humming under his breath. They were standing under the small roof of the bus stop, squeezed against strangers which were also searching for shelter from the constant downpour and Kakashi thought that his mood would have gone down the drain already if it weren’t for the man at his side.

There was an ocean coming down from the sky and Kakashi was dreaming of a warm cup of tea, fuzzy blankets and some much-earned cuddle time on their couch. He loved to build a nest of blankets, pillows and his boyfriends’ limbs – not that he would admit that to anyone. But it was the loveliest place on earth, and he thanked the heavens above every time that Tobirama didn’t complain about being used as a living pillow, once.

A cold breeze was ruffling Kakashi’s silver hair and he shuddered all over. Fuck, it was cold and why didn’t he take a jacket with him this morning? Ah, yes, a jacket wouldn’t have fit over the hoodie he was wearing today. It was an involuntary loan of his boyfriend, not that the Senju cared much about that.

Another shiver passed through his body and Kakashi could feel his boyfriends gaze on him. “Cold?” the Senju asked, one of his perfect eyebrows raised in question. He had a fond look in his red eyes which was doing funny things to his heart. Would the butterflies in his stomach stop doing somersaults any time soon? Not that he minded their constant presence much.

A pout was presenting itself on Kakashi’s lips – he didn’t want to tell the other man the truth, that he was indeed freezing. They just had an argument this morning about bringing a jacket, but Kakashi just loved to wear those over-sized hoodies. They smelled like old books and chemicals, which he didn’t know the names of and just like _Tobirama_. Sniffing and wearing them always calmed Kakashi down, a fact which neither himself nor Tobirama would understand anytime soon.

(But Kakashi remembered the looks full of love Tobirama send him anytime he was wearing his clothes.)

Another fact which spoke for wearing Tobirama’s sweaters was that they were two sizes too big on Kakashi. He could hide his hands in the sleeves without wearing out the hem and he would wear them until he took his last breath on earth. Tobirama’s cousin Touka understood Kakashi’s obsession with these particular clothes, and they fought more than once over the thickest ones. (Touka won these arguments most of the time, saying that her need for the hoodies was bigger than his. Kakashi had the living being as a blanket after all.)

Kakashi watched as Tobirama calmly opened his own borrowed sweater-jacket (his boyfriend had to steal Hashirama’s, because his own closet was raided) and he send Kakashi an inviting look. “Come here,“ he murmured and Kakashi immediately went into the open arms. His boyfriend bracketed him in his arms and jacket, hugging him against his broad chest.

Kakashi let out a content whimper. He could hear the other man’s heartbeat directly under his ear, his nose was flooded with Tobirama’s calming scent and most importantly – He was so fucking warm.

Tobirama’s body heat flooded Kakashi’s own body on the parts where they were touching and Kakashi was almost giddy with feelings as the older man pressed a little kiss on the top of his head. He hid his flushed face behind the cozy jacket and he just enjoyed the feeling of being near to his boyfriend. Tobirama wasn’t big on showing his feelings and affection in public, so Kakashi treasured this rare moment even more.

The bus came too soon for Kakashi’s taste and grumbling he separated himself from his own source of warmth. Tobirama was holding his hand once again as they made their way home and as they _finally_ reached their shared flat, Kakashi didn’t waisted a minute to lose his wet clothes.

“Couch,“ he commanded, and his boyfriend let out a quiet chuckle. 

“As you wish.”

Tobirama lost his own clothes on his way to the couch and as soon as he sat down, Kakashi began building a nest out of pillows, blankets and his amused looking boyfriend. He endured Kakashi’s fumbling without batting an eyelash and as the silver-haired man was finally satisfied with his work, he nestled himself on Tobirama’s lap.

His arms were hanging loosely around the other man’s waist and his nose was pressed against a pale neck. Tobirama hummed contently, throwing a thick blanket over them both, before kissing Kakashi’s forehead softly. The Senju opened one of the books which littered every surface in the living-room and Kakashi murmured “Read for me?” 

His eyes were closed, the warmth of their self-made cuddle pile making him tired. Tobirama gave his boyfriend another kiss, before he began to read out loud.

Kakashi fell asleep to the sound of Tobirama’s deep voice and the melodic pitter-patter of rain hitting the windows.


End file.
